¿Por que a mi?
by IrisBlack 162
Summary: Drake Parker lo tenia todo: Una feliz familia excepto por su hermana Megan, una gran banda y un monton de chicas a sus pies...Pero un dia la vida de Drake cambio subitamente con esa carta....CROSSOVER HP X D&J. Parejas: HxG, HrxDrake, RxLL.
1. Prologo: El Inicio EDITADO

La vida de Drake Parker podría considerarse genial.

Tenia a una Familia, una banda y muchas chicas se morían por el.

Su hermano Josh era su representante y habían actuado ya para TRL y habían tocado en el Madison Square Garden.

En definitiva su vida era genial… Por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drake se encontraba practicando su nueva canción cuando de repente entro una lechuza por la ventana, y la lechuza traía una carta atada a la pata…

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ – pensó Drake, al momento que le desataba la carta a la lechuza de la pata, y justo cuando la iba a detener, la lechuza simplemente salio por la ventana.

La carta dirigida a Drake decía lo siguiente:

_Drake:_

_Si quieres conocer a tu padre…, tu verdadero padre... ven a Londres y te veré en el Big Ben el 31 de Julio a las 10:30 a.m._

Drake miro extrañado a la carta y bajo a la sala de su casa, donde se encontraban su Walter y su madre, y pensándose mucho las palabras dijo:

¿Mamá?

¿Qué pasa?- le contesto ella

Mira lo que me acaba de llegar…

La cara de Audrey Nichols-Parker no denotaba lo esperado por su hijo: Sorpresa, angustia, o por lo menos curiosidad. Pero en cambio la de Walter Nichols si. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Que su madre lo sabia…

Drake tomo una decisión. Iría a ver a su padre…

**---- ****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****--**

**(N/A: Esta Historia es un crossover de Harry Potter y Drake&Josh., las Parejas Son Harry x Ginny, Drake x Hermione y Ron x Luna… Acerca de Harry potter y el guerrero de la luz… tuve mucha gente insistiéndome a que lo borrara x no ser mió, y pues así fue.)**

**EDITADO…**

**Besos**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Historia De Audrey

**(N/A: Hola!!!! Aki les dejo el nü capi de sta historia.**

**Gracias x los reviews a:**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**Laslu**

**ShantaleTTa**

**Y xfa, dejen mas reviews ¿siiiiiii?)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 1: La Historia de Audrey…**

Londres.

30 de Julio de 1996.

Albus Dumbledore siempre tuvo la razón al mandar al chico a casa de su madre. Su padre acababa de desaparecer y no pensaba que fuera muy agradable para el quedarse con su tía y escuchar como había sido borrado del país.

Iba saliendo del Ministerio cuando apareció un mapache plateado que dijo: "El chico viene en camino… prepárenle un lugar en la casa.".

Albus se limito al sonreír cuando escucho el mensaje. El chico había decidido venir a Londres para conocer a su padre. Esa era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cara de Audrey estaba pálida, sus manos temblaban y miraba hacia el vació. Fue entonces cuando drake se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué significa esto, mamá?

-Creo que a todos nos gustaría saberlo- Dijo Walter

-Esto… err… bueno…

- ¿Si?- Dijeron Drake y Walter al mismo tiempo

- Drake, debes saber que Jonathan no era tu verdadero padre… tu padre era ingles, de Londres, para ser mas exactos, y su nombre es…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los Ángeles, California

25 de Julio de 1996

Lo había hecho. Había enviado la lechuza. Al fin conocería a su hijo.

La verdad es que su hijo debió de haber llevado el nombre de Joan desde el principio, pero a Audrey le había gustado mas el de Drake. Era un bebe hermoso, ese Drake, y por fin lo conocería, lo vería, lo abarajaría después de tantos años… 15 largos años.

El nombre de esta persona es Albert Runcorn… era un mortifago, o mas bien, había sido un mortifago, pero en los últimos días antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso el había ido con Dumbledore y le había pedido ayuda para proteger a su hijo y esposa por si el acababa en Azkaban, para protegerlos del Señor Tenebroso.

Sabia que Audrey se había casado con un Muggle llamado Jonathan Parker, que había tenido otra hija y que Drake era un músico profesional, pero ninguna de esas cosas le importaba mas que ver a su hijo, y la carta llegaría a el para informarle que lo esperaría en una semana en el Big Ben.

Levanto su varita y pronuncio:

_¡Expecto Patronum!-_

Y de la punta de su varita apareció un mapache plateado, un poco más grande de lo normal y se fue en dirección a San Diego, o, para ser más exactos, a la casa de la familia Nichols.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-…Albert Runcorn, el es tu verdadero padre-.

Drake estaba aun más pálido que Audrey (si es que era posible), y Walter tenía el aspecto de alguien que quiere vomitar.

¡¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho¿por nos abandono¡

El no nos abandono, siéntate, por que es una historia muy larga la que te tengo que contar.- Dijo Audrey

Albert y yo teníamos dos años de casados cuando naciste tu, y todo era una pesadilla, gente muerta a diario, nuevas torturas o nuevas desapariciones cada día, ya no se sabia en quien podías confiar, y la gente le tenia miedo hasta de su propia sombra, y albert estaba de los dos lados: con El y con la orden…

¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Drake

Lord Voldemort-

¿Quién?- Dijo Drake

Era el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero de eso no hablemos, eso te lo contara Albert. ¿En que iba?... Ah! si, ya me acorde:

Un día Albert llego con la noticia de que Voldemort había sido vencido, y me dijo que tu y yo debíamos de huir del país, a América, y escondernos, por que tal vez podían tomar represalias contra el, y así fue… Vi a Albert hace cinco años, y cuando me pregunto por ti le dije que esperara solo un poco mas, que aun eras muy pequeño para saberlo, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo.

¿Y cuando me voy?

¡¿Quieres ir?!

¡Por supuesto, es mi padre, por Dios…

Audrey saco de su bolso una varita alargada y de color oscuro y dijo:

_-¡Expecto Patronum!-_

Un león plateado salio de la varita y desapareció entre los árboles al momento que Drake le pregunto a su madre:

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Ah! se me olvido lo más importante de todo:

_**Drake, eres un mago…**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa de San Diego de Albert Runcorn se apareció un león enorme y plateado, que abrió el hocico y se escucho un mensaje:

"_-Drake va a ir a Londres, dile a Albus que le consiga un lugar en el Caldero chorreante, o mejor, en un lugar de la Orden…"_

Albert tomo la maleta y arrojo a la chimenea unos polvos verdes.

Lo que sucedió después fue que el fuego se torno de de un color verde esmeralda brillante, y Albert dijo:

¡Numero doce de Grimmauld Place!-

Y se desvaneció entre las llamas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**(N/A: A**__** partir de este momento toda la historia va desde el punto de vista de Drake, excepto en ocasiones especiales.)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drake Parker se sentía confundido por lo que acababa de oír… eso explicaba como se reventaban las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando no le salía una canción, o porque Megan se habia caído de su bicicleta después de haberle echo una broma…

Lo unico que se atrevió a decir fue un escueto: "Entonces¿puedo ir?...".

Decir que a su madre casi se le caen los pantalones de la impresión fue poco, y respirando difícilmente le dijo:

¿Tú crees que te conté todo esto para prohibirte ir?

Emm… ¿si?- le dijo Drake

Pues serás tonto hijo, ponte a hacer tus maletas en este instante, tienes un avión hacia Londres que tomar.

Drake corrió a su habitación y cuando entro vio a Josh sentado en la computadora y le dijo:

-¡¿A que no sabes que?!

-¿Qué?- le dijo Josh

- Soy Un Mago

-¿Qué... eres un… un… mag-g-g-o?

-¡Si!, y me voy a Londres a conocer a mi verdadero padre.

-Pensé que tu padre ya habia fallecido…

-Si, pero no era mi verdadero padre, mi verdadero padre se llama Albert Runcorn, es un mago, igual que mama.

-Entonces¿Esto es un adiós?

-No hermano, solo un "Hasta pronto"…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de San Diego, California

26 De Julio de 1996

Tenia sus maletas listas, su guitarra y 5000 dólares que su madre le habia dado por si acaso, y solo le dijo: "Te encontraras con 2 miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, y ellos te Trasladaran a tu lugar de estadía, hasta que tengas que ir a Hogwarts."

Drake ya sabia que significaban las palabras "Orden del Fénix" y "Hogwarts". Tal y como su madre lo habia dicho la Orden del fénix era : "La mas honorable organización de lucha fundada por el profesor Dumbledore", que según su madre era el director de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Pidió un boleto para Londres y al escuchar su llamado subió al avión. Pensaba encontrarse una chica guapa para entretenerse durante el vuelo, pero no vio ninguna y le toco sentarse junto a un hombre calvo con pinta de Rockstar, al cual ignoro durante todo el viaje…

Para cuando llego a Londres, Drake tenia tanta hambre que creía que podría comerse su guitarra, y de pronto la vio: una chica castaña y con el pelo ondulado, acompañada de una extraña mujer de alrededor de 25 años con el pelo verde. "Que ridículo" pensó Drake al verla, y centro su atencio en la pancarta que llevaban, la cual decia: "Drake Parker".

"Vaya suerte" pensó Drake al acercarse a ellas, con la mirada en alto y dijo:

-Hola, soy Dra..

-Drake Parker¿Cierto?

-Si

-Yo soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero puedes llamarme Tonks simplemente, y ella es Hermione Granger.- dijo la mujer de cabello verde al señalar a la otra chica.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo nos iremos¿En Taxi?- Pregunto Drake

-No, en un traslador, vayamos a ese callejón.

-¿Traslador?- pregunto Drake

-No hagas preguntas.- dijo la chica llamada Hermione, y Drake pensó que tenia una voz muy dulce, y al estudiarla bien, se dio cuenta que esa chica valía la pena, "Mas que cualquier otra", pensó Drake.

**(N/A¿k les parecio¿ehh?, pss haganmelo saber x sus reviews.**

**Elegi a Albert Runcorn, que es un personaje de Deathly Hallows, porque no se me ocurría un mortifago guapo, hasta que recorde su descripción, y la vdd no se si Audrey Parker es viuda, pero lo hice para k la historia kuadrara + o -)**

**Besos!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Capitulo 2: My Name Is Drake

**Hola!!!! ****Como han estado? Bien?**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron**** reviews:**

**Carri Sirius Potter:**** Tienen dieciséis años, (Excepto Ginny) este fic es post OdF, y Drake tmb tiene 16, para lo que en la historia de Drake y Josh iria en la 2da temporada poco después de "Drake y Josh van a Hollywood".**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**My Name Is Drake"**

Drake fue llevado a un callejón oscuro, por ordenes de Tonks y Hermione, y entonces Tonks le dijo:

-Préstame un calcetín

-¿Ehh?- le pregunto Drake

-Un calcetín, ya sabes, de lana, para poner los pies y en los chicos por lo general son apestosos.

-Se lo que es un calcetín, gracias. Me refiero a para que querrías un calcetín tu, o peor aun, un calcetín mió.

-Para hacer el traslador, pero ya da igual, encontré algo mejor, y no huele tan mal.- le dijo Tonks

Recogió del piso una lata de sopa, y apuntándole con su varita dijo: "Portus". La lata resplandeció en un tono azul y luego se volvió a ver igual que antes.

-Toma una de las orillas de la lata. Tu también Hermione.- les dijo Tonks a ambos.

Drake too una orilla con un dedo, sin entender muy bien el porque, al mismo tiempo que Tonks decía Uno, dos, tres¡ .

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que hubo un resplandor azulado y Drake sintió una sensación de que era jalado con un gancho por el estomago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando la luz se apago, Drake cayó de bruces contra el suelo, en cambio Tonks y Hermione aterrizaron limpiamente y le pregunto:

¿Dónde estamos?-

Ah, estamos en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.- explico Tonks

Y cuando veré a mi padre?.-

El Martes a las 10:30-

¿Y donde dormiré aquí?

Hermione, llévalo con Ron y Harry, por favor.

Será un placer llevarlo- dijo Hermione mientras subían las escaleras

Y para mi acompañarla, señorita.- dijo Drake adoptando su voz mas coqueta, y para su horror Hermione se volteo y le dijo:

Ni lo sueñes niño bonito.

"Debe de estar algo ciega", pensó Drake, al momento que Hermione le abría la puerta de la habitación, donde habían dos chicos y una chica.

-Ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.-

- Ah si, ella es Ginny Weasley- añadió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Drake

- Un placer, mi nombre es Drake Parker.-

Drake se presento de una forma tan galante y coqueta, dándose aires de chulería y mirando a Ginny, lo cual causo que la chica se sonrojara fuertemente y que Harry y Ron sintieran ganas de pegarle.

Entonces Drake les pregunto:

-¿Cómo se divierten aquí?

-Pues jugamos al Quidditch, que es un deporte que se juega sobre escobas, también hay ajedrez mágico y están los Gobstones…

-¿y no oyen música?- pregunto Drake realmente alarmado.

-oh si- le respondió Ginny- Están las Brujas de Macbeth, Las Weird Sisters, Los Trolls Musicales, Celestina Warbeck, en fin, hay muchos artistas que son magos.

- Pero te aseguro que ninguno es como yo- y acto seguido saco su guitarra y empezó a cantar:

_**Well hello let's go**_

_**Everybody must know**_

_**There's love in my heart like a bomb**_

_**It's blowing a song inside I'm singing**_

_**Sunshine that you're bringing now and it makes me happy**_

_**Listen to the radio playing back the stereo**_

_**Sounds like my favorite song**_

_**I'm humming along, my head is ringing**_

_**And I just can't stop singing now because it makes me happy**_

_**You're everything I need, handed from above**_

_**I can't get enough of your love**_

_**Cause it makes me happy**_

_**Cause it makes me happy**_

_**Living in a daydream**_

_**I'll show you what it all means**_

_**Spending some time in the sun**_

_**Let's get up and run its just beginning**_

_**And I just can't stop singing now**_

_**Cause**__** it makes me happy**_

_**Cause it makes me happy**_

_**Like a fantasy that you never find**_

_**Right in front of me all the time**_

_**And it makes me happy**_

_**And it makes me happy**_

_**I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me**_

_**I'm the kind of guy who's always there**_

_**To come and find you**_

_**Save the rainy days for another time**_

_**I'm**__** just here to say read between the lines**_

_**I'm so glad that you're mine**_

_**Cause you make me happy**_

_**Cause it makes me happy**_

Cuando Drake termino la canción Ginny daba pequeños aplausos y le pregunto:

-¿De quien es esa canción?

- Es de un grupo de música sinceramente tonto: 20000 miles to the center of the Earth- respondió Hermione

-! Hey ¡- le reclamo Drake- esa es mi banda.-

- ósea que es tu grupo favorito.- le dijo Ginny

- No, es la banda en la que toco y canto y sinceramente no somos tontos. Por dios, yo escribí las canciones.-

-Precisamente por eso… con razón te me hacías conocido.

Y Harry, previendo aquella discusión la zanjo con un:

-Creo que nos llaman a comer.-

-Si, ya tengo hambre.- dijo Ron

-Ron, tu solo piensas en comer.- le dijo Ginny y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente les llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, y Harry le pregunto a Drake:

-Oye, ¿tu no vas a hacer los TIMOS, Drake?

-Si, los voy a presentar este verano mismo.

-¿y como vas a saber todos los temas?

-Pues he estado estudiando un poco y creo que estoy calificado para hacer un intento ¿no?

-yo creo que si lo mereces- opino Ginny – y cuéntanos mas sobre ti Drake. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, o si tienes novia o a que escuela ibas?.

-Bueno, yo estudiaba mi ultimo año de secundaria, tocaba en mi banda, tengo a mi hermana Megan y a mi hermanastro Josh, y por lo general cambio de novia constantemente.

-entonces no tienes novia ahora?.- le pregunto Ginny

-No.

-¡Genial!... quiero decir… ehh, que mal, cuanto lo siento Drake.-

-No te preocupes.-

Y en ese momento llego la señora Weasley para pedirles que se alistaran para ir al callejón Diagon, Harry detuvo a Drake:

-Oye, no te gustara Ginny, ¿Verdad?-

-Es agradable…-

-Bueno, por mas agradable que te parezca, si le pones una sola mano encima te las veras con migo y con los Weasley.-

-Esta bien, pero, eso quiere decir que a ti te gusta Ginny, ¿Verdad?.-

Harry se sonrojo de repente y le dijo temblando de nervios:

-N-n-o-no, a mi no me gusta G-G-Ginny.-

-Este bien, era solo por si las dudas.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**(N/A: Hola¡¡¡, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por el retraso, pero tuve un problemilla con la computadora, pero no es nada mayor…**_

_**Harry ya empezó a mostrar atracción por Ginny, y Drake ya empezó a mostrar su verdadera personalidad, y veremos al padre de Drake en el próximo capitulo.)**_


	4. Nota De Autor

La vida de Drake Parker podría considerarse genial.

Tenia a una Familia, una banda y muchas chicas se morían por el.

Su hermano Josh era su representante y habían actuado ya para TRL y habían tocado en el Madison Square Garden.

En definitiva su vida era genial… Por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drake se encontraba practicando su nueva canción cuando de repente entro una lechuza por la ventana, y la lechuza traía una carta atada a la pata…

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ – pensó Drake, al momento que le desataba la carta a la lechuza de la pata, y justo cuando la iba a detener, la lechuza simplemente salio por la ventana.

La carta dirigida a Drake decía lo siguiente:

_Drake:_

_Si quieres conocer a tu padre…, tu verdadero padre... ven a Londres y te veré en el Big Ben el 31 de Julio a las 10:30 a.m._

Drake miro extrañado a la carta y bajo a la sala de su casa, donde se encontraban su Walter y su madre, y pensándose mucho las palabras dijo:

¿Mamá?

¿Qué pasa?- le contesto ella

Mira lo que me acaba de llegar…

La cara de Audrey Nichols-Parker no denotaba lo esperado por su hijo: Sorpresa, angustia, o por lo menos curiosidad. Pero en cambio la de Walter Nichols si. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Que su madre lo sabia…

Drake tomo una decisión. Iría a ver a su padre…

**---- ****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****--**

**(N/A: Esta Historia es un crossover de Harry Potter y Drake&Josh., las Parejas Son Harry x Ginny, Drake x Hermione y Ron x Luna… Acerca de Harry potter y el guerrero de la luz… tuve mucha gente insistiéndome a que lo borrara x no ser mió, y pues así fue.)**

**EDITADO…**

**Besos**


End file.
